bogmfandomcom-20200214-history
The Foundry
The Foundry; a massive black structure built into the side of a dormant volcano to tap into the natural lava that slept inside. Unknown origins swirl about the Foundry, strange "Forge-Language" written all over the walls by the Vrykul. It uses the over abundance of minerals and ores in the Viscountcy of Ashridge untapped mines and fresh resources to export weapons, munitions and precious jewels. Lord McCallan has worked tirelessly and closely with the Hyarskar Clan to fully retrofit and restore The Foundry and it's multiple tiers. The town that lives below the massive foundry, Talton's Rest, is named after John McCallan's childhood idol and overall Hero of the Ashen Coast, Garn Talton. It houses many who are under Lord McCallan's protection and work in the Foundry. Due to the founding of the town, it now handles all shipment. Exports The ores and minerals in Ashridge's untapped mines are over abundant due to the freshness of resources and the lava surges which give a good yield. Under House McCallan's rule and with the finishing of The Foundry, the mines have been reawakened with the massive to decent amounts of Gold, Silver, Copper, Lead, Iron, Tin and Rubies being shipped straight to the Foundry to be used to make either precious jewelry to weapons such as finely crafted axes and swords to marksman rifles and ammunition. Geologists and Researchers theorize there are many other resources to tap into, but Lord McCallan has been slowing the efforts due to his wish of a Viscountcy that isn't strip-mined and to keep the land hospitable and habitable. Category:Places Category:Gilneas Locations Category:Duchy of the Ashen Coast Category:House of McCallan Tiers Arms and Crafting / Siege Workshop Tier The Arms Crafting and Siege Workshop Tier is on the bottom level of the Foundry where a lot of the tougher minerals and materials are sent to be made into weapons, armor and machines of war which are then sent to Talton's Rest for export. Located on the bottom level for maximum efficiency on rolling out Siege Engines and crates of weapons easier. This tier is currently in production. Tool Assembly Tier The Siege Workshop Tier is on the second lowest level of the Foundry. A level dedicated to forging tools and construction equipment for all of the Foundry's needs and those abroad. This level has been retrofitted to the latest demands in technological advances of Gilneas and it's allies. This tier is currently in production. Expensive Product Tier The Expensive Product Tier is located on the third level of the Foundry and is where all the more "Expensive" and "Precious" jewels and novelties are sent to make fine jewelry by fine jewel craftsman or into bars of wealth to be added to the Duchy Coffers. This tier is active and is shipping and shipping product at the disclosure of Lord McCallan Scrap Metal Tier The Scrap Metal Tier is located on the fourth level of the Foundry and is where any and all junk left over from projects throughout the Foundry is sent to be melted down and re-purposed for other projects or to sell to those in business with scrap. Security and Constable Force Lord McCallan has taken a lot of precautions in protecting the Foundry from outside influences and any criminal or military action. In the case of an attack, the Foundry will close up with a massive dark metal door to protect itself and the private constable force will react and protect all workers inside. No outside influence besides the Hyarksar's and those hired by Lord McCallan have been allowed in so far, and even then they are encouraged to do their jobs and not venture into the depths of the Foundry where only the Vrykuls go. Category:Places Category:Gilneas Locations Category:Kingdom of Gilneas Category:Snow-wood Category:Blacksand